Neverland (episode)
Neverland is the twenty-fourth and final episode of NCIS Season Twelve and also the 282nd episode of the entire NCIS series. Synopsis Following the death of an NCIS agent close to them, the main NCIS team continue investigating the Calling, the terrorist group who have been secretly and knowingly recruiting young children and teenagers via the Internet and as the search for the group's leader as well as members associated with the group itself grows, stretching across the world, NCIS soon finds itself facing more potential tragedy when one of their own is attacked by an unexpected figure... Prologue The episode opens with a recap of what happened in the last two episodes and ends with NCIS Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs as well as the NCIS team meeting CIA officer, Joanna Teague who is also NCIS Special Agent Ned Dorneget's mother with Teague telling the team that her son's dead, that his killers are still out there and they've got some work to do before it cuts to Gibbs who nods in agreement as the rest of the NCIS team look on. In the kitchen of a caravan, Teague places a CD with the CD saying "My Work Mix" into a CD player before she closes the lid and hits "Play". As the first chords of KS French- My Imagination emerge from the speakers, Teague grabs some tape and binds someone's hands with them. She then switches on a gas cooker before placing a kettle on top of it. Once she's done, she then throws some water on Sadiq Samar who wakes up, startled. Grabbing Samar's shoulders, Teague asks him where the boy is. Samar tries to resist but Teague has her right hand firmly clamped around Samar's mouth, Teague urging Samar not to do this and she knows that the Taser stings a little choice but he left her no choice. "Who are you?", Samar wonders. "A very angry mother with a short fuse", Teague replies before asking Samar once again where the boy is. Arrogant and defiant, Samar states that he doesn't know who she's talking about before swearing that he knows nothing. Teague remarks that "nothing" might be stretching it. She also remarks that online those kids trust Samar and she tells him not to be stupid as she only bites when she's hungry. Applying more pressure, she asks Samar where Luke is. Shaking him again, she wonders where the boy is. Losing patience, Teague then grabs Samar's throat and begins squeezing, the impact causing Samar to begin choking. Samar then rasps out that they took him back. "Luke?", Teague wonders. "Yes", Samar rasps. Teague then applies more pressure before wondering where. On the verge of death, Samar remarks, "To Iraq" before stating that they went to Zakho. Seconds later, the kettle begins whistling, causing Teague to let go. The pressure off, Samar begins breathing, obviously overwhelmed. As he keeps on breathing, Teague shuts off the CD player and the gas cooker. As this happens, a train is heard passing. Teague then grabs her cell phone and quickly dials a number. When the person answers, she reveals that the caller is Gibbs and that she knows where they took Luke. It cuts to Teague who glares at Samar. Act One Act Two Act Three Act Four Act Five Cast Series Regulars Recurring Cast Other Cast de:Kinder des Krieges Category:NCIS Episodes Category:NCIS Season 12 Episodes Category:NCIS Season Finale Episodes Category:NCIS Episodes written by Gary Glasberg Category:NCIS Episodes directed by Tony Wharmby Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Joanna Teague Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Ghost MIke Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Luke Harris Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Sadiq Samar Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Matthew Rousseau Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Colette Girard Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Daniel Budd